One Bizare Dream…or is it a dream? My Roswell1
by JaceDamian23
Summary: This is my Roswell Versian of the story.....Zan is a straight man, what happens when Kyle thinks that Zan needs to be loosen up some? Will he let him? Or will Zan kick Kyles gay ass?


Title: One Bizare Dream…or is it a dream?

Author: Angela

Charactors: Zan and Kyle….later on Michael also

Rating: Adult

Summary: Zan is a straight man, what happens when Kyle thinks that Zan needs to be loosen up some? Will he let him? Or will Zan kick Kyles gay ass?

Author Note: Hey I'm just letting you all know right now that….I'm writing this for a friend at work….but I'm also writing it in a fanfiction….I'm going to be writing this story like 3 times…so if you ever see a name that does not belong…..sorry.

One late stormy nite, a handsome young man with black hair, and blue eyes, walked into a local bar. His eyes scanned the area and his eyes went wide. He had just entered a gay bar. His ears turning pink, while he gulped. What had made him enter a gay bar like that? He was so not gay. He was the straightest straight guy that he new. The straight man that all of the other men wants a piece of. He inwardly smirked at that thought. He new that some of the gay men that he new had tiny crushes on him. People he went to school with or worked. It obviously amused him. That female and men all thought he was a hottie. It made him feel good about himself. His eyes scanned the area once more, seeing several gay men wink at him, he shook his head and scowelled, turning around, about to walk out of the door. As soon as his hand grabbed the handle of the door, he heard a very familiar, voice. He cringed because he new the guy whom was talking to him, and he skipped up to him, hugging him.

"Well well well if it isn't Zan Evans. My favorite straight young man."Kyle said, smiling widely. "Did you finally decide to play for my team?" Kyle asked, squealing, clapping his hands excitely. "Oh good, I thought I would have to try harder to woo you to my side."

He turned around and grinned at the older, black haired man. His cheeks grew the shade of his mothers roses in there backyard. He pat Kyles back and sighed. "I hate to burst your bubble Valenti, but I still play for the same team that I've always have." He shrugged, smirking. "I guess your going to have to try harder, because I am a tits and ass man." He joked.

Kyle laughed and said, "Well I'm an ass man also." Kyle then hugged him again. "I guess that you are right."Kyle sighed, "I will have to try even harder." Kyle then smirked, grabbing Zan's hand and pulling him along with him. "Come on now. You are here anyway, you my's well hang out with your favorite gay man ever, me." Kyle giggled, leading Zan towards a table.

Kyle pushed the young man down and sat in the seat next to him, awfully close. A little too close for Zan's taste. Kyle eyes ran Zan up and down, taking in the younger mans white shirt, tight as can be. You could see his muscles through it. Kyle took in the mans black jeans and smiled. Zan took care of himself well. His hair was even gelled back. He looked like he was going on a date or something. Kyle sighed sadly. Kyle had always had a tiny crush on him. But Zan was very handsome and also very nice and sweet. He found himself looking forward to coming Into work bright and early each and every morning, just so that he can gaze at the fox in front of him. And Kyle can't seem to not touch Zan. He always find excuses to touch him. Usually with backrubs. Though Zan never complains. He always says that Kyle gives great massages and he even lets out a moan or two. Which excites Kyle and makes him wish that they could go to the back freezer on a break and have his way with him.

Kyle smiled at Zan, "So what do you want to drink? The drinks are on me."

"Eh I'll just take a beer."Zan said, shrugging.

"Eww no you won't. You gota live a little. Try things you've never had. I'll order your drinks tonight. I promise you won't go home disappointed." Kyle said.

He chuckled, "Knowing you, you'd probably put in a roofie and try to date rape me."

"Oh nonsence. As if I'd put myself below me and force you into anything."Kyle said, eyeing him and smirked. "I'd want you only if you were willing and……."Kyle let out a loud chuckle, "And I'd be the one below you Zan.."

He blushed, "I can't believe that you just said that Valenti."

Kyle snorted, "Sorry sorry. But its true." Kyler said, signaling a waitress over. "Hey, can we have two sex on the beaches please?" The waitress nodded and left.

"I can tell that this is a long night." He sighed.

Kyle nodded, "Mmm hmm indeed it is. But you'll have a blast. I promise you."

He didn't know if he believed Kyles words. But he shrugged and leaned back trying to have fun.

TBC


End file.
